<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vuosien jälkeen by Sisilja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513846">Vuosien jälkeen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja'>Sisilja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kaipuuta, romantiikkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John yrittää saada sovitettua seksuaalisuuttaan oikeaan lokeroon, Harry utelee henkilökohtaisia, rouva Hudson leipoo liikaa piirakkaa ja Sherlock ei voi mitään tunteilleen. Kaikessa ei silti ole kyse seksistä. Ehkä.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vuosien jälkeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tänään tuli kuluneeksi kymmenen (!) vuotta Sherlockin ensimmäisen jakson ensiesityksestä Britanniassa, ja se sai minut kauhean tunteikkaaksi. En ole kirjoittanut tästä fandomista vuosiin, joten ficin nimi on silläkin tavalla merkityksellinen.</p><p>Löysin tiedostoistani keskeneräisen ficin, jota en ollut saanut aiemmin valmiiksi asti ja päätin tykitellä sen julkaisukuntoon yhdessä päivässä. Kävi siinä hötäkässä ilmi, että nämä hahmot ovat minulle yhä ihan hirveän rakkaita. En viitsinyt olla liian ankara itselleni hahmotuntemuksen tai -kuvauksen osalta, koska se olisi tarkoittanut, että olisi pitänyt olla itse sarjalle kovin uskollinen – enkä minä halua enää alistua! En ole myöskään kirjoittanut näistä kahdesta läheskään tarpeeksi montaa onnellista ficciä, joten tämän kanssa oikein karkeloin ja kirjoitin juuri sellaisen ficin kuin halusin! Enkä vaivautunut edes kummemmin editoimaan tai muutoinkaan hillitsemään itseäni, joten John (voi, John &lt;3) riehuu juuri niin paljon kuin sielu sietää! Minulla oli hirveän hauskaa tämän ficin parissa, oli kuin olisi kotiin palannut. Se tuntui kaikista tärkeimmältä. Rutosti rakkautta kaikille!</p><p>Sherlockin oikeudet kuuluvat muille tahoille kuin minulle. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erosta oli vasta kolme päivää, kun John tapasi Harryn meluisassa ketjukahvilassa. Harrylla oli päässään naurettava karvalakki, tämän ilme oli pahaenteisen kujeileva ja tämä halusi väenvängällä halata. John olisi halunnut lähinnä perääntyä, mutta koska hän oli itse ehdottanut tapaamista, halauksesta kieltäytyminen ei olisi ollut järin kohteliasta.<br/>
<br/>
Ja koska Harry oli Harry, tämä uteli heti ensimmäisenä, ehdittyään hädin tuskin alas istahtaa:<br/>
<br/>
"Kai panet häntä jo?"<br/>
<br/>
Johnilta meni teetä väärään kurkkuun, eikä Harry saanut utelunsa palkaksi muuta kuin yskintää ja hillittömän raivokasta hyssyttelyä. Vasta sitten John tajusi kysyä, oikeastaan vain varmuuden ja näön vuoksi, ketä Harry tarkoitti.<br/>
<br/>
Harry katsoi häntä alta kulmien sanaakaan sanomatta.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei kaikessa ole kyse panemisesta", John tokaisi ja pyyhki servietillä suupieltään kuin turvaa hakien.<br/>
<br/>
Harry korskahti niin että teetä läikkyi pöydälle. "Melkoinen asennemuutos, John. Seuraavana pysäkkinä taitaa siintää luostari."<br/>
<br/>
Johnin korvia kuumotti. Hän pälyili ympärilleen nähdäkseen, seurasiko kukaan heidän keskusteluaan. Harrylla oli kuuluva ääni, oli aina ollut, eikä John halunnut, että joku itseensä tyytyväinen hienostorouva saisi tilaisuuden arvostella hänen elämäänsä. Olkoonkin etteivät hienostorouvat useinkaan viihtyneet ketjukahviloissa.<br/>
<br/>
Lähellä heitä istuivat pariskunnalta vaikuttavat tyttö ja poika, jotka olivat hyvin keskittyneitä toisiinsa. Pojalla oli siisti pikkutakki ja melkoisesti partavettä. Se lemusi Johnin nenään ja tuntui maistuvan suussa asti. Hän köhäisi ja Harry naurahti.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Poika on panostanut paljon, jopa liikaa, pikkutakki oli kallis hankinta. Katso hänen kenkiään, jotka vetelevät viimeisiään. Niiden päivittämiseen ei jäänyt enää varaa. Hän tahtoo tytön, mutta ei usko olevansa tämän arvoinen. Toivoo ettei tyttö vilkuilisi hänen jalkoihinsa. Turhaa. Naiset vilkuilevat aina vyötärön alle. Tarkastelussa ovat rahat ja varus...</em><br/>
<br/>
Sherlockin ääni aloitti selostuksensa Johnin päässä itsevarmasti ja lupaa odottamatta, mutta hiipui kuulumattomiin siinä samassa, kun Johnin ajatukset kääntyivät seksiin.<br/>
<br/>
"Sherlock ei oikeastaan piittaa sek-, sellaisesta", John sanoi katsoen edelleen poikaa, joka suki tummia hiuksiaan paremmin ojennukseen.<br/>
<br/>
"Uu, me siis puhumme Sherlockista", Harry iloitsi. "Tästä tulee kivaa."<br/>
<br/>
"Emmekä puhu", John sanoi ja yritti juoda teekuppinsa mahdollisimman nopeasti tyhjäksi.<br/>
<br/>
Maryn luona oli vielä pakattavaa. Sherlockille piti soittaa. Mitä jos Sherlock ei tahtonut häntä enää kotiin? He eivät olleet puhuneet asiasta ja John oli vain olettanut, että Sherlockia ei haittaisi. Että John saisi tulla takaisin yhtä helposti kuin oli alun perin Baker Streetille muuttanutkin. Noin vain, sen suurempia neuvottelematta. Toisaalta se, ettei John voinut kuvitella enää elävänsä ilman Sherlockia, ei tarkoittanut, että Sherlock olisi kärsinyt samasta ongelmasta.<br/>
<br/>
Mitä jos John ei soittaisi ollenkaan? Ilmestyisi vain ovelle matkalaukkunsa kanssa. Ehkä kaikki järjestyisi parhaiten niin.<br/>
<br/>
"Hän pitää sinusta tosi paljon", Harry sanoi ja katseli Johnia tunkeilevasti silmiin.<br/>
<br/>
"Te ette ole edes tavanneet", John muistutti ja kalautti kuppinsa pöydälle.<br/>
<br/>
"Emme vielä", Harry vastasi ja vinkkasi silmää.<br/>
<br/>
"Siitä nyt ei tulisi mitään. Tappaisitte toisenne alta kahden minuutin."<br/>
<br/>
John ei tiennyt, miten paljon vaatteita hän saisi mahtumaan yhteen keskikokoiseen matkalaukkuun, mutta se saisi joka tapauksessa riittää. Hän ei palaisi siihen taloon enää tämän illan jälkeen. Mary oli teillä tietymättömillä. Vauvaa ei ollut ollut alun alkaenkaan. Mycroft hoiti asiaa. Marya tietysti, ei vauvaa. Vauvaa kun ei ollut.<br/>
<br/>
Johnille ei tälläkään kertaa ollut kerrottu tarpeettoman paljon. Tilanne oli raivostuttanut häntä suunnattomasti, mutta loppujen lopuksi hän oli aika voimaton. Hänellä ei ollut mitään operaation kannalta hyödyllistä tietoa. Hänestä ei ollut apua entisen vaimonsa etsinnöissä. Hän oli pelkkä raukkaparka pelkuri, joka oli mennyt naimaan mielipuolen palkkamurhaajan. Hip hurraa sille. Vain Harryn alkoholismin turvottamat kasvot ja tämän surkea taistelu sairauttaan vastaan estivät Johnia tarttumasta pulloon.<br/>
<br/>
Teki silti vähän mieli katkeroitua.<br/>
<br/>
Tietysti oli myös Sherlock. John pysyi tolpillaan ihan jo Sherlockin olemassaolon ansiosta. Oli kaikesta huolimatta helpompaa kuin silloin, kun John oli luullut Sherlockin kuolleen. Silloin ei ollut ollut kovin paljon toivoa minkään suhteen.<br/>
<br/>
Nyt Sherlock ei suinkaan ollut kuollut vaan ampunut maan johtavan mediamogulin ja saanut kuolemantuomion ulkomaille, palannut jo muutaman minuutin päästä takaisin ja asettunut vankilan sellin sijaan jälleen Baker Streetille. Se oli uskomatonta. Kuin toinen ihme, jota John ei ollut enää tohtinut pyytää. Järjetöntä.<br/>
<br/>
"Minä en ole koskaan tappanut ketään", Harry julisti. "Enkä ajatellut aloittaa poikaystävästäsi."<br/>
<br/>
"Nyt riittää", John sanoi. "Sherlock ei ole –"<br/>
<br/>
"Poikaystäväsi, juujuu jadajada, kerro jotain uutta."<br/>
<br/>
"Onko sinun ihan pakko olla tuollainen?" John sanoi ja hieraisi kasvojaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Niin kuin millainen?" Harry lähes lällätteli.<br/>
<br/>
"Olet melkein neljäkymmentä ja –"<br/>
<br/>
"En todellakaan ole!" Harry kiljaisi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ja käyttäydyt silti kuin kakara."<br/>
<br/>
"Velikulta, heität aina pöytään kakarakortin kun tunnet jääväsi alakynteen."<br/>
<br/>
"Älä sitten anna siihen syytä", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Pelkuri koettaa vaihtaa puheenaihetta", Harry puhahti. "Sherlockista tässä oltiin puhumassa eikä minusta."<br/>
<br/>
"Sinusta kyllä riittäisi puhuttavaa!" John hymähti ilottomasti. "Et pystynyt pitämään Claraa tyytyväisenä, vaikka hän antoi sinulle mahdollisuuden toisensa perään –"<br/>
<br/>
"Entä sinun vaimosi sitten!" Harry sohaisi. "Teidänhän piti olla niin mahdottoman onnellisia! Perustaa perhe kahdellatoista rusoposkisella rääpäleellä ja kivalla kaksikerroksisella kodilla niin kuin oppikirjoissa ikään!"<br/>
<br/>
"Et tiedä siitä mitään", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Tiedän että iskit jarrun pohjaan heti alkuunsa ja sait naisen kävelemään tiehensä. Enkä minä sinua syytä, ethän olisi voinut oikeasti olla onnellinen hänen kanssaan, kun surkea sydämesi kuului jo valmiiksi Sherlockille."<br/>
<br/>
"Painu helvettiin", John ärähti. "Sinä et tiedä elämästäni yhtään mitään." Hän nousi lähteäkseen. Nyt he ainakin keräsivät katseita eikä hänen todella tarvinnut kuunnella Harryn paskapuheita. Hänellä oli parempaakin tekemistä.<br/>
<br/>
"En kai tiedäkään, kun et ikinä kerro mitään!" Harry äyskähti.<br/>
<br/>
John ei suostunut enää vastaamaan vaan kiskoi takkia itsepintaisesti niskaansa. Se ei kuitenkaan saanut Harrya lopettamaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Joudun lukemaan sitä bloginperkelettäsi, jotta saan tietää edes vähäsen, mitä sinulle kuuluu. Sielläkin jauhat aina vain Sherlockista. Sherlock sitä, Sherlock tätä, blaablaa, Sherlock on ihan uskomaton ja fantastinen ja hurmaaaaava. Voi hellanlettas, tämä yksi nainen taitaa pitää Sherlockista ja Sherlock hänestä, voi ei, mitä minä nyt teen? Vaikka enhän minä mikään <em>homo</em> ole, älkää ymmärtäkö väärin!" Harryn naama oli kirkkaanpunainen ja tämän ääni yltynyt vastenmielisen kimeäksi. Johnin olisi voinut käydä Harrya sääliksi, ellei hänen olisi tehnyt niin paljon mieli antaa siskolleen ympäri korvia.<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos seurasta. Ei nähdä vähään aikaan", John sanoi tyynesti ja keräten kaiken itsehillintänsä lähti harppomaan kohti kahvilan etuosaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta tiedätkö mitä!" Harry huusi hänen peräänsä niin että raikui. "AIKA HOMO SINÄ OLET JOS MINULTA KYSYTÄÄN!"<br/>
<br/>
"Sinulta ei jumalauta kysytä!" John karjaisi ja paukkasi ovesta ulos lainkaan luimistelematta.<br/>
<br/>
Sen verran huono sisarustapaaminen johti siihen, ettei John istuskellut kahviloissa vapaaehtoisesti moneen kuukauteen.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Kyllä John piti Sherlockista. Siitä ei päässyt yli eikä ympäri.<br/>
<br/>
Hän oli vain lopen kyllästynyt homokommentteihin. Jos katsoi miestä silmiin liian pitkään, oli heti homo. Jos ei katsonut miestä silmiin lainkaan, katsoi luultavasti tämän takapuolta ja oli entistä homompi. Jos ihaili miestä, halusi automaattisesti panna tätä. Halusi panna tätä tuntikausia jossain pimeässä pusikossa ja pukeutua sen jälkeen kireisiin nahkahousuihin.<br/>
<br/>
Johnia raivostutti niin, että hän päätti olla kohtaamatta Sherlockia vielä sinä iltana. Hänhän olisi saattanut tulla raivopäissään sanoneeksi vaikka mitä. Niin kuin esimerkiksi sen, että hän tahtoi ripustaa Sherlockin seinälle ja naida tältä aivot pihalle. Niin. Sen jälkeen olisi paha jatkaa riiausta enää yhtään mihinkään suuntaan.<br/>
<br/>
Ei sillä, että John olisi muutenkaan yrittänyt riiata Sherlockia. Tietenkään. Saakelin saakeli.<br/>
<br/>
Riiaus oli sana, jota Johnin äidillä oli ollut tapana käyttää. Se oli yksi hölmöimmistä sanoista, jonka John oli eläessään kuullut. Se kuulosti paljon herttaisemmalta ja vähemmän kömpelöltä kuin mitä ihmisten välinen kanssakäynti oli suurimman osan aikaa.<br/>
<br/>
Jos John olisi riiannut Sherlockia, hän olisi tehnyt tarkoituksensa selväksi alusta asti, korostanut kuinka ainutlaatuinen ihminen Sherlock oli ja saanut tämän tuntemaan olonsa erityiseksi. Sen sijaan John oli tolkuttanut kaikille, ettei mitään ollut meneillään, sännännyt naimisiin tuntemattoman kanssa ja vältellyt keskustelemasta Sherlockin kanssa vakavasti. Joten se riiauksesta.<br/>
<br/>
Kun ei keskustellut tai tehnyt aloitetta, ei voinut tulla torjutuksi. Turvallinen mutta turhauttava selviytymiskeino.<br/>
<br/>
"Otatko lisää teetä?" rouva Hudson kysyi ja tarjosi teepannua.<br/>
<br/>
John räpytteli hämillisesti silmiään ja nyökkäsi. Otti pikkuleivänkin ja nakersi hermostuneesti sen kulmaa.<br/>
<br/>
Se myös siitä päätöksestä, ettei hän näkisi Sherlockia sinä iltana.<br/>
<br/>
Hän oli pakannut tavaransa häthätää ja ottanut taksin Baker Streetille. Sherlock ei ollut ollut kotona, joten John oli jättänyt laukkunsa ulkoeteiseen ja istui nyt teellä rouva Hudsonin keittiössä. Hänellä ei ollut enää avainta 221B:hen. Hän oli antanut sen pois sen jälkeen, kun Sherlock oli päässyt sairaalasta ja toipunut tarpeeksi. John ei tiennyt, miksi oli tehnyt niin. Jälkeenpäin ajateltuna Sherlockin ilme oli ollut aika loukkaantunut tämän ottaessa avaimen vastaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Eikö Marysta ole kuulunut vieläkään?" rouva Hudson kysyi kaataessaan Johnin kupin täyteen.<br/>
<br/>
John ravisti päätään. "Toivottavasti ei kuulukaan. En tahdo nähdä häntä." John ei ollut varma, kuinka paljon rouva Hudson tiesi asioiden oikeasta laidasta, eikä hän välittänyt lähteä ruotimaan tilannetta enempää kuin oli pakollista.<br/>
<br/>
"Sherlock tulee varmasti pian", rouva Hudson sanoi jotakuinkin kolmannen kerran. "Tapausten kanssa on käsittääkseni nyt kuiva kausi. Ei hänen ole hyväkään rasittaa itseään enempää kuin on ehdottomasti tarvis." Rouva Hudson laski pannun pöydälle ja löi kätensä yhteen. "Minusta on niin ihanaa, että palasit hänen luokseen."<br/>
<br/>
"Jos hän ottaa minut takaisin", John sanoi eikä lähtenyt kiistelemään sanojen tarkoista merkityksistä.<br/>
<br/>
"Hän on ollut aivan onneton rukka ilman sinua." Rouva Hudsonin ilme suipistui kyyneleiseksi. "Ja sinä teet hänet niin valtavan onnelliseksi."<br/>
<br/>
"Tuskinpa sentään", John mumisi. Hänen rinta-alaansa puristi.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä olet ajatellut sanoa hänelle, kun hän tulee?" rouva Hudson kysyi kuin ei olisi kuullutkaan. "Tämähän on nyt lopullista, eikö olekin?" tämä jatkoi ja viittasi eteisen ja matkalaukun suuntaan.<br/>
<br/>
John lipaisi kuivia huuliaan ja tunsi tärisevänsä sisäisesti. Keittiön seinäkello tikitti terävästi. "En tiedä", hän myönsi. "Mitä ihmiset yleensä sanovat?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Anna anteeksi</em>, sillä on hyvä aloittaa", rouva Hudson sanoi ja kallisti hennosti päätään. "<em>Rakastan sinua</em>, voisi olla onnistunut jatko."<br/>
<br/>
John nielaisi raskaasti ja tunsi, kuinka hänen niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn. "En voi", hän sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa mahdollisimman painokkaalta. "Rouva Hudson, en mitenkään voi, täytyyhän teidän ymmärtää –"<br/>
<br/>
"Etkö voi sanoa sitä siksi, että et tarkoittaisi sanojasi?" rouva Hudson kysyi ilman kovin syyttävää äänensävyä, mutta pani kuitenkin kätensä puuskaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Niin, tai siis ei. Mutta Sherlock, Sherlock on erilainen, ei hän halua mitään, mitään rakkautta..." John painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä. "En tiedä, mitä edes yritän sanoa."<br/>
<br/>
"Siltä minustakin vaikuttaa", rouva Hudson sanoi. "Sherlock haluaa ja tarvitsee rakkautta siinä missä kuka tahansa muukin. Niin kuin sinä ja minä, hänkin on ihminen."<br/>
<br/>
"Totta kai hän on ihminen", John mutisi ja laski kätensä.<br/>
<br/>
"Minusta tuntuu kuin et silti kohtelisi häntä kuin ihmistä."<br/>
<br/>
"Miten niin?" John kysyi ja tunsi ärtymyksen nostavan päätään.<br/>
<br/>
"Ihailet häntä suuresti ja kenties pidät häntä jollain tavalla itseäsi mahtavampana, mutta sisimmältään, kaikkien niiden mutkikkaiden ajatusten alla, hän on tavallinen nuorimies."<br/>
<br/>
"Tiedän", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ja kuitenkin sanoit juuri äsken, ettei Sherlock mielestäsi kaipaa rakkautta", rouva Hudson sanoi ja kuulosti jo melkoisen tuomitsevalta.<br/>
<br/>
"Oletko kuullut, miten hän puhuu tunteista?" John kysyi. "Tai rakkaudesta? Se on hänestä kuin syöpäläinen, joka tulisi sädettää! Tai vielä parempaa, pelkkä rikosmotiivi muiden joukossa."<br/>
<br/>
"Kuulin hänen bestmaninpuheensa sinun häissäsi", rouva Hudson vastasi. "Siihen puheeseen hän oli vuodattanut koko sydämensä ja siinä hän selväsanaisesti kertoi rakastavansa sinua."<br/>
<br/>
"Sherlock puhui ystävyydestä", John sanoi voipuneesti. "Bestmaninpuheet eivät kerro mistään... romanttisesta rakkaudesta."<br/>
 <br/>
"Minusta hänen puheensa kertoi", rouva Hudson sanoi ja istui alas. Ele antoi ymmärtää, että nyt jos koskaan puhuttiin vakavia. John olisi halunnut ponkaista pystyyn ja juosta mahdollisimman kauas. Mutta hän tyytyi syömään loppuun pikkuleipänsä ja ristimään sitten lohduttomasti kätensä.<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta mitä jos se ei kuitenkaan kertonut? Mitä jos hän ei..." John ei saanut sanottua sitä ääneen. Ei saanut.<br/>
<br/>
Siinä rouva Hudsonin pöydän ääressä pinnistellessään John tajusi, että ajatellessaan Sherlockia hän ajatteli melko vähän seksiä. Ainakin siihen nähden, kuinka paljon hän unelmoi johtolankojen etsimisestä ja rikollisten perässä juoksentelusta, ilman mitään rajoja ja kellonaikaan katsomatta. Yhteisistä koti-illoista, löhöilystä vastakkaisissa nojatuoleissa takkatulen loimutessa. Lempeistä katseista. Tarttuvista nauruista.<br/>
<br/>
Seksi oli vain plussaa. Se oli mukava plussa, eikä John ollut varma, kuinka hyvin hän selviäisi tyystin seksittömässä parisuhteessa, mutta jos Sherlock sitä tahtoisi, hän olisi valmis kokeilemaan.<br/>
<br/>
Hän oli valmis hyvin moneen Sherlockin vuoksi.<br/>
<br/>
"Tahdon... tahdon vain..." John sopersi omille ristityille käsilleen.<br/>
<br/>
"Tiedän", rouva Hudson sanoi yllättävän lempeästi. "Ota vielä kupponen teetä, kultaseni."<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Lopulta Sherlock tuli takaisin. Avain kääntyi lukossa ja ulko-ovi kolahti auki, ja rouva Hudson kipitti innostuneesti omalle ovelleen. John jäi paikoilleen istumaan kuin naulittuna.<br/>
<br/>
"Kestipä sinulla kauan", rouva Hudsonin ääni kuului eteisestä. "Päivällisaika oli ja meni."<br/>
<br/>
"Tuo on Johnin matkalaukku", Sherlock vastasi ja kuulosti typertyneeltä. "Mitä Johnin matkalaukku tekee täällä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Se on palannut, niin kuin omistajansakin", rouva Hudson sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
Johnista tuntui, ettei hän voinut luimistella rouva Hudsonin keittiössä enää kovin paljon kauempaa, kun samassa Sherlock jo pelmahti keittiöön kuin myrskytuuli, hiukset sekaisin ja posket punoittaen. Johnista hän näytti valloittavammalta kuin koskaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Oikeastaan laukku on uusi. Mistä tiesit että se on minun?" John kysyi kun ei muutakaan keksinyt.<br/>
<br/>
"Lastenleikkiä", Sherlock vastasi. "Se näyttää sopivan kokoiselta sinulle eikä ole väriltään liian yliampuva."<br/>
<br/>
"Kuulostaa vähän arvailulta. Olet ruosteessa", John sanoi hymyillen.<br/>
<br/>
"Lisäksi se tuoksuu sinulta", Sherlock myönsi ja siirtyi tuijottamaan jonkin verran Johnista ohi.<br/>
<br/>
John vilkaisi taakseen. Seinällä ei ollut niin mitään tarkastelemisen arvoista. Sherlock kurtisti kulmiaan ja John olisi tahtonut nauraa. Mutta koska häntä jännitti yhtä lailla, ei hänellä oikeastaan ollut varaa nauraa Sherlockin yhtäkkiselle ujoudelle.<br/>
<br/>
He käyttäytyivät kuin eivät olisi koskaan yhdessä asuneetkaan ja kuin siinä tilanteessa olisi ollut jotain uutta ja ihmeellisen pelottavaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Olet siis todella palannut?" Sherlock kysyi katse yhä rouva Hudsonin seinäkellossa. Hän soi vain vilkaisun Johnin suuntaan.<br/>
 <br/>
"Ajattelin toimia nopeasti ennen kuin löydät uuden kämppäkaverin", John vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"En etsi uutta kämppistä", Sherlock sanoi ja tunki kätensä takkinsa taskuihin.<br/>
<br/>
"Kelpaako sitten vanha?" John sanoi ja nappaili keksinmuruja sormenpäällään.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock rykäisi ja katsahti jalkoihinsa. "Totta kai. Minusta olisi… tai siis, huoneesi on vapaa." Hän nosti katseensa kuin ryhdistäytyen ja jatkoi: "Mukava saada sinut takaisin kotiin."<br/>
<br/>
<em>Kotiin.</em><br/>
<br/>
Helpotus vyöryi Johnin yli. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli halata Sherlockia. Onneksi mielihalu kesti vain hetken ja Sherlock oli hypähtänyt yläkertaan kauan ennen kuin John ehti toimia.<br/>
<br/>
Rouva Hudson tunki loput pikkuleivät hänen matkaansa, niitä oli ainakin toistakymmentä, ja kehotti lempeästi mutta topakasti: "Kerro hänelle."<br/>
<br/>
Pikkuleipiä ja äidillisiä neuvoja. Juuri sitä mitä John kaipasikin.<br/>
<br/>
Rappunen narahti hänen astellessaan yläkertaan, ja niinkin pieni asia tuntui kovin kotoiselta.<br/>
<br/>
Hänen huoneensa oli entisellään. John kaivoi kaapista vuodevaatteet ja oli puolivälissä pussilakananlaittoa, kun Sherlock ilmestyi ihmettelemään oviaukkoon.<br/>
<br/>
"Haluatko teetä?" Sherlock kysyi. "Tai apua?"<br/>
<br/>
"Rouva Hudson täytti teekiintiöni vähäksi aikaa", John totesi hymähtäen.<br/>
<br/>
"En tiennyt, että se on mahdollista."<br/>
 <br/>
"Näitkö pikkuleipävuoren keittiönpöydällä? Päättele siitä."<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock tuli peremmälle, tarttui tyynyliinaan ja alkoi tunkea tyynyä sen sisään aivan omine lupineen. "Sanoisin, että joit korkeintaan kolme kupillista."<br/>
<br/>
"Neljä. Ainakin neljä."<br/>
<br/>
Sherlockin suupieli teki jotain, joka näytti hymyn alulta. Hän asetteli tyynyn siististi Johnin sängylle ja jäi katsomaan sitä kuin olisi unohtunut ajatuksiinsa. Sherlockin tuntien moinen oli mahdollista.<br/>
<br/>
Johnin korvia alkoi kuumottaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos kun sain tulla takaisin", hän sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Kuulostat siltä kuin kyseessä olisi ollut suurikin uhraus", Sherlock sanoi ja siisti ryppyjä pois Johnin lakanoista. "Ei ollut." Hän suoristi selkänsä ja hymyili Johnille pikaisesti ennen kuin suuntasi ovelle.<br/>
<br/>
"Selvä", John sanoi tyhjälle huoneelleen. Hän purki loput tavaransa kaappiin niin hitaasti kuin kykeni. Vasta sitten hän seurasi Sherlockia alakertaan ja löysi tämän olohuoneesta kannettavan äärestä.<br/>
<br/>
"Asuntomurto Richmondissa", Sherlock sanoi. "Paljon arvotavaraa jätetty koskematta, mutta hääkuvat viety. Vaikuttaa korkeintaan seiskalta, kenties ei siltäkään, mutta raitis ilma voisi tehdä hyvää. Tuletko mukaan?"<br/>
<br/>
"Seiska? Oletko tosissasi? Kyse on pelkistä hääkuvista."<br/>
<br/>
"Ei sinun ole pakko tulla", Sherlock sanoi nopeasti ja ponkaisi seisomaan. "Nähdään myöhemmin."<br/>
<br/>
"Odota nyt", John kiirehti sanomaan. "Richmond siis. Hienoa. Mennäänkö taksilla?"<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock kohotti kulmiaan samaan aikaan kuin suupieltään, ja John päätti keskittyä kiskomaan takin niskaansa sen sijaan, että olisi jäänyt vellomaan siinä julmetussa kaihossa, jonka Sherlockin ilme sai hänessä aikaan.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Tapaus ei tosiaan ollut seiska. Se oli ennemminkin kakkonen, ja silloinkaan John ei pitänyt arviointia erityisen ankarana.<br/>
<br/>
Herra ja rouva Bennettiltä oli viety kyllä hääkuvat, mutta nopea vilkaisu rouva Bennettin suuntaan oli jo kertonut Sherlockille kaiken tarvittavan. Rikoksen taustalla oli tavallinen mustasukkaisuusdraama, jossa rouva Bennett, silloinen neiti <em>Jotain</em>, oli leikkinyt salaisen poikaystävänsä tunteilla ilman todellista aikomusta erota kihlatustaan. Viimeinen naula arkkuun oli ollut naimisiinmeno herra Bennettin kanssa, minkä jälkeen pettynyt rakastaja oli varastanut kuvat, leikellyt ne katkeruuspäissään silpuksi ja hypännyt sillalta. Impulsiivisen poikaystävän onneksi oli koitunut ripeästi toiminut ohikulkija, eikä miehellä ollut hengenvaaraa enää siinä vaiheessa, kun Sherlock ja John olivat ehtineet paikalle.<br/>
<br/>
Johnia hämmästytti, että Sherlock oli ylipäätään vaivautunut tapaamaan rikoksentekijää. He eivät kuulleet poikaystävältä tapahtumaketjun kannalta mitään uutta.<br/>
<br/>
"Kyse ei ole siitä, mitä tapahtui, vaan miksi niin tapahtui", Sherlock sanoi kotiinpaluumatkalla. "Miksi rouva Bennett roikotti poikaystäväänsä löysässä hirressä ja antoi tälle turhaa toivoa, kun kuitenkin valitsi toisen?"<br/>
<br/>
John katsoi visusti ulos taksin ikkunasta. "No miksi?" hän kysyi ja tunsi, kuinka hänen kurkkuaan kuristi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei aavistustakaan", Sherlock vastasi. "Ilmeisesti hyvä seksi oikeuttaa huonoon kohteluun."<br/>
<br/>
"Tiedät ettei tuo ole totta", John sanoi ennen kuin ehti ajatella sen tarkemmin, oliko keskustelu sellainen, jonka hän halusi käydä taksin takapenkillä Sherlockin kanssa.<br/>
<br/>
"Mistä minä sen tietäisin?" Sherlock mutisi.<br/>
<br/>
Siihen John ei keksinyt vastausta.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
"Oliko teillä hyvää seksiä?" Sherlock kysyi Johnilta, kun John oli vastoin aiempia aikomuksiaan jälleen teepannun ääressä. John oli sekä polttaa kätensä että pudottaa täysin viattoman pannun. "Sinulla ja… hänellä niin", Sherlock jatkoi kömpelösti, koska oli ilmeisesti kyvytön tarkentamaan lausettaan tarpeeksi.<br/>
<br/>
"Määrittele hyvä", John sanoi ja osti itselleen lisää aikaa miettiä, mitä kummaa vastaisi tai miksi hänen edes tarvitsisi vastata. Kysymys oli tungetteleva.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyvää, miellyttävää, tyydyttävää", Sherlock luetteli menemään ja etsi itselleen kupin kaapista.<br/>
<br/>
"Oli se ihan", John sanoi ja puri poskeensa.<br/>
<br/>
"Hän oli varmasti hyvin intohimoinen", Sherlock jatkoi ja ojensi kuppinsa täytettäväksi. John kieltäytyi tarjoilemasta vettä. Hän laski pannun liedelle ja antoi Sherlockin toimia itse. Sherlock toimi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei hän ole kuollut", John sanoi ja kokeili kielellään aristavaa poskensa sisäpintaa. "Tietääkseni."<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta te ette ole enää aikeissa harrastaa seksiä", Sherlock vastasi. "Siksi mennyt muoto. Voin tietysti olla väärässä. Olenko?"<br/>
<br/>
"Et tietääkseni", John sanoi. Sherlock tarkasteli hänen kasvojaan kauhean tarkkaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Kyllä sinä tiedät, harrastatteko seksiä enää vai ette", Sherlock sanoi. "Sinulla on puolet päätäntävallasta asiassa."<br/>
<br/>
"Onko tosiaan?" John kysäisi ja päätti etsiä teepussit. Ne löytyivät nopeasti. Sherlock ei ollut siirtänyt niitä. "Entä, tuota, sinun seksielämäsi? Puhutaanko vaihteeksi siitä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ei mieluusti", Sherlock vastasi vikkelään ja otti Johnin teepussin hänen kädestään.<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta siitä voidaan puhua?" John kysyi ja katsoi Sherlockia silmät suurina. Sherlock ei katsonut enää häntä.<br/>
<br/>
"Toki", Sherlock sanoi. "Voit puhua."<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi minä puhuisin sinun seksielämästäsi?"<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi tosiaan?" Sherlock kysyi, upotti teepussinsa kuumaan veteen ja hyppyytti sitä ylös alas.<br/>
<br/>
"Enhän minä tiedä siitä mitään", John töksäytti.<br/>
<br/>
"Tiedät siis kaiken olennaisen", Sherlock sanoi ja puhalsi.<br/>
<br/>
John räpytti silmiään. "Aa."<br/>
<br/>
"Miten mielenkiintoinen keskustelu, eikö vain?" Sherlock kysäisi, irvisti ja joi teetä kovaäänisesti ryystäen. Luultavasti tahallaan.<br/>
<br/>
"En tiennyt", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Tiesit", Sherlock vastasi. "Ehkä toivoit muuta, mutta minkä minä sille voin."<br/>
<br/>
"En toivonut", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"No mutta sittenhän kaikki on hyvin", Sherlock sanoi ja joi teetä aina vain.<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi ensin kysyt tökerösti minun seksielämästäni ja sitten ahdistut kun minä kysyn sinun?" John kysyi ja laski teekuppinsa alas keittiötasolle.<br/>
<br/>
"En arvannut että kysyisit", Sherlock vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Tietysti kysyn. Kysymys kysymyksestä. Miksi itse kysyit?" John jatkoi painostamista, koska se tuntui hyvältä taktiikalta.<br/>
<br/>
"Halusin tietää", Sherlock sanoi ja katsoi syvälle teekuppiinsa. "Enkä ahdistunut", hän lisäsi vähän myöhässä Johnin syytökseen.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä halusit tietää?"<br/>
<br/>
"Että oliko teidän seksinne hyvää vai miksi olit hänen kanssaan", Sherlock sopotti vastauksensa ja pudotti kuppinsa. Sherlock nytkähti sen perään. Kuppi särkyi ja teetä roiskui Sherlockin housuille. Sherlock huokaisi ja kyykistyi hänen eteensä. John kyykistyi perässä.<br/>
<br/>
"Minä –" John aloitti, eikä Sherlock nostanut katsettaan teekupin sirpaleista, joita tämä keräsi hyvin hitaasti kämmenelleen. Ehkä John onnistui ylipäätään viemään lauseensa loppuun, koska Sherlock katsoi muualle. "Minä varmaan olin hänen kanssaan, koska se oli helpompaa kuin olla yksin."<br/>
<br/>
"Seksi on tylsempää yksin", Sherlock sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään.<br/>
<br/>
"Eikä kun", John huokaisi ja päätti yrittää uudestaan. "Minulla oli hirveä ikävä sinua."<br/>
<br/>
Koko Sherlockin olemus jähmettyi. Tämän katse porasi lattiaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Kaiken aikaa", John jatkoi, koska Sherlock ei suostunut puhumaan. "Sinä kuolit, tai luulin että kuolit, ja ajattelin sinua silti jatkuvasti. Juttelin hautakivellesi ja olin tulla hulluksi."<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock hengitti värisevästi sisään ja ulos.<br/>
<br/>
"Tapasin hänet ja oloni helpotti vähän. Vähän. Mietin silti sinua ja olisin ollut valmis tekemään mitä vain, jotta olisit tullut takaisin."<br/>
<br/>
"Tulinhan minä", Sherlock sanoi hiljaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Lopulta", John myönsi ja nielaisi.<br/>
<br/>
"Olit vihainen", Sherlock sanoi. "Luulin, että olisit ilahtunut. Silloin."<br/>
<br/>
John huokaisi.<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi et ilahtunut? Jos olit ajatellut minua? Halunnut että palaan?" Sherlock kysyi ja siirteli nyt sirpaleita kämmeneltään takaisin lattialle.<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi odotit kaksi vuotta ennen kuin palasit?" John kysyi. Hänen nilkkaansa alkoi vähitellen koskea kaikki se kyykistely.<br/>
<br/>
"Koska minun piti yhyttää Moriartyn verkosto", Sherlock vastasi. "Siihen meni aikaa."<br/>
<br/>
"Mikset voinut ottaa minua mukaan?" John kysyi. "Olisin lähtenyt minne vain."<br/>
<br/>
"En tajunnut", Sherlock vastasi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Hänen kädessään oli yhä teekupin siruja.<br/>
<br/>
"Varo nyt!" John älähti.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock avasi nyrkkinsä ja pudotti sirut lattialle. "En halunnut että sinulle käy mitään", Sherlock sanoi. "Mutta oli virhe olla ottamatta sinua mukaan."<br/>
<br/>
"Niin oli", John vahvisti ja istui alas lattialle.<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos", Sherlock sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Mistä?"<br/>
<br/>
"Kun annoit minulle anteeksi", Sherlock sanoi ja istui kupin pirstaleiden toiselle puolelle. Pirstaleita oli vähän, joten he istuivat hyvin lähekkäin. "Ja että tulit takaisin", Sherlock jatkoi. "Olen kiitollinen. Ja onnellinen."<br/>
<br/>
"Minäkin", John myönsi. "Pitäisikö meidän siivota nämä mukinjämät ja teeroiskeet tästä lattialta?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ehkä kohta", Sherlock sanoi ja katsoi vihdoin häntä silmiin. John katsoi takaisin. "Pidän silmistäsi", Sherlock sanoi ja hymyili heikosti.<br/>
<br/>
John ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. "Sinulla on kivat hiukset", hän vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Luonnonkiharat", Sherlock sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Eivät taatusti ole", John vastasi ja kurkotti kättään. Sherlock painoi päänsä ja John laski kätensä tämän päälaelle. Sherlockin hiukset olivat karheat. "Yllättävän karheat", John sanoi. "Odotin, että ne olisivat liukkaammat."<br/>
<br/>
"Sinulla on ihana ääni", Sherlock kuiskasi. Johnin käsi vavahti tämän hiuksissa.<br/>
<br/>
"Ai <em>minulla</em>?" John naurahti.<br/>
<br/>
"Niin", Sherlock sanoi ja John alkoi tehdä hierovaa liikettä vasten tämän päänahkaa. "Ajattelin ääntäsi usein kun olin poissa. Puhuit minulle."<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä minä sanoin?" John kysyi ja liu'utti kätensä Sherlockin korvan kautta tämän poskelle.<br/>
<br/>
"Että minun ei tarvitsisi jaksaa enää kauaa", Sherlock sanoi. "Että pian voisin palata kotiin ja että sinä odottaisit minua. Ja että – että –" Sherlock veti henkeä, "että olisit minun."<br/>
<br/>
Johnista tuntui, ettei keittiössä ollut tarpeeksi happea. Hän vetäisi kätensä pois Sherlockin poskelta ja ponnisti jaloilleen.<br/>
<br/>
"Älä mene", Sherlock sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Täällä pitää tuulettaa", John sanoi ja kiirehti olohuoneeseen avaamaan ikkunan. Hän kiskoi sen vimmaisesti auki. Sherlock ei liikkunut keittiöstä mutta ryhtyi taas keräämään siruja lattialta. John jäi seisomaan keskelle olohuonetta.<br/>
<br/>
"En voi tälle mitään", Sherlock sanoi. "Kaipaan sinua. Eri tavalla. Selvästikin eri tavalla. Vaikka olisit paikalla. Ja erityisesti jos et ole. Ei, ennemmin erityisesti kun olet. Paikalla." Sherlock näytti haukkovan henkeä, katsoi häntä jotenkin epätoivoisesti ja kähähti: "En oikeasti voi tälle mitään."<br/>
<br/>
"Miten eri tavalla?" John kysyi ja jännitti kätensä kyljilleen. Ulkona joku huusi koiralleen. Koira ulisi vastaukseksi.<br/>
<br/>
"Eri tavalla kuin – kuin kuuluisi. Kuin sinä. Sanot että ajattelit minua ja ikävöit minua, <em>kaiken aikaa</em>, sitten kuitenkin löit minua ja menit naimisiin ja teit minusta bestmanisi etkä tullut ikinä takaisin kotiin."<br/>
<br/>
"Tulin nyt", John sanoi hennosti.<br/>
<br/>
"Minä en kaipaa sinua siten että tahtoisin lyödä sinua", Sherlock sanoi, nousi ja vei sirpaleet roskiin, otti rätin ja hinkkasi teetä irti lattiasta.<br/>
<br/>
"Anteeksi", John sanoi. "Olen pahoillani."<br/>
<br/>
"Saat anteeksi", Sherlock sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos", John sanoi, ja koska hän ei vain kestänyt enempää, hän hyökkäsi makuuhuoneeseensa vieviin portaisiin, rynnisti ne ylös ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Sitten hän katui reaktiotaan, avasi oven raolleen ja heittäytyi sängylleen odottamaan, josko Sherlock tulisi ylös jatkamaan keskustelua.<br/>
<br/>
Hän sai odottaa koko yön eikä Sherlock silti tullut.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
"Oletteko te aidosti eronneet?" Sherlock kysyi, kun John uskaltautui alakertaan vähän ennen puoltapäivää. "Keitin teetä", tämä lisäsi ja sysäsi pöytää pitkin mukin Johnia kohti.<br/>
<br/>
"Entä aamupala?" John kysyi tarttuessaan mukiin. Hän päätti, että voisi hyvin käyttäytyä kuin eilistä keskustelua ei olisi ollutkaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Odottaa tekijäänsä", Sherlock vastasi ja katsahti ulos ikkunasta kuin mainittu tekijä olisi voinut vaikka loikata olohuoneeseen sitä kautta. "Oletteko?"<br/>
<br/>
"Olemme", John sanoi. "Tietysti paperihommat pitää vielä hoitaa, mutta –" Hän nosti vasenta kättään Sherlockin nähtäville. "Näethän. Poissa. Miksi oikein kysyt?"<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock käänsi sanomalehden sivua. "Varmuuden vuoksi. Yritän selvittää, miksi tunnustukseni oli niin epätoivottu."<br/>
<br/>
"Mikä tunnustus?" John kysyi. Varmuuden vuoksi.<br/>
<br/>
"Älä viitsi", Sherlock sanoi ja käänsi sivua raivokkaammin. "Ilmeisesti kyse ei ole siitä, että olisit yhä varattu."<br/>
<br/>
John istui Sherlockin viereen, omalle paikalleen. Voisihan sitä aamun aloittaa totuuksillakin. "Kyse on siitä, että… minua hirvittää", hän paljasti.<br/>
<br/>
"Mikä? Miksi?" Sherlock kysyi ja silmäili asuntoilmoituksia.<br/>
<br/>
"Sinä", John vastasi ja käänsi Sherlockin puolesta sivua sarjakuvien puolelle.<br/>
<br/>
"Ai koska minulla on iso ja pelottava penis?" Sherlock tiukkasi niin kylmästi ja yllättävästi, että John oli pudota tuolilta. "En ole tunkemassa sitä mihinkään ilman lupaasi."<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos tiedosta", John vastasi ja pani kätensä puuskaan. Hän päätti keikkua tuolillaan uhmakkaasti kuin teini-ikäinen.<br/>
<br/>
"Voi hyvä tavaton, osuinko oikeaan?" Sherlock tokaisi ja viskasi lehden lattialle.<br/>
<br/>
"Paskat", John sanoi ja tarttui Sherlockia ranteesta. "Itse sanoit eilen, että kaipaat minua eri tavalla kuin minä sinua."<br/>
<br/>
"Tottahan se oli!" Sherlock sanoi, veti kätensä irti ja nousi seisomaan.<br/>
<br/>
"Epäreilua se oli!" John vastasi ja ponkaisi pystyyn. "Totta on että löin sinua, useasti, enkä olisi saanut tehdä niin ja olen kaikesta siitä tosi pahoillani. Mutta yhtä lailla sinä kerrot minulle puolitotuuksia, juoksutat perässäsi kuin mitäkin rakkikoiraa, hylkäät ja tulet takaisin kuin ei mitään. Ja kehtaat odottaa, että minä vain kiitän ja ylistän!"<br/>
<br/>
"Enkä odota", Sherlock intti ja säntäsi kohti ulko-ovea.<br/>
<br/>
"Minä kaipaan sinua ihan samalla tavalla!" John huudahti. "Sherlock! Perkele! Älä mene!"<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock pysähtyi ovelle, sulki sen ja käännähti seisomaan selkä ovea vasten. "Kuinka sinä –" Sherlock aloitti ja hieraisi kasvojaan, "kuinka sinä voit olla tuollainen?"<br/>
<br/>
"En tiedä", John sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti Sherlockia. "Kuinka sinä voit olla tuollainen?"<br/>
<br/>
"En osaa muuta", Sherlock vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Jos – jos kokeiltaisiin jotain muuta", John ehdotti. "Jos kokeiltaisiin kunnioittaa toisiamme ja elää sovussa. Miten olisi?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sinä kuitenkin lähdet", Sherlock sanoi. "Sinä lähdet ja minä jään."<br/>
<br/>
"Tai sitten sinä lähdet ja minä jään. Kumminkin päin tuntuu onnistuvan", John huomautti.<br/>
<br/>
"Miksemme voisi kokeilla seksiä?" Sherlock kysyi ja ummisti silmänsä tuskaisesti huokaisten. "Saattaisit pitää siitä. Saattaisit pitää minusta. Jos antaisit mahdollisuuden."<br/>
<br/>
"Ei tässä ole kyse seksistä", John sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Tietysti on", Sherlock sanoi. "En keksi mitään muutakaan."<br/>
<br/>
"Et sitten suostu hyväksymään sitä, että minua pelottaa?" John sanoi ja otti uusia askelia Sherlockia kohti. "Että en voi noin vain antaa sinun panna minua, koska saatat todeta, ettei se olekaan niin ihmeellistä, ja kävelet tiehesi."<br/>
<br/>
"John", Sherlock huoahti. "John, mistä sinä puhut?"<br/>
<br/>
"Siitä että sinä saatat vielä kyllästyä minuun."<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta", Sherlock räpytteli hämillisesti silmiään, "mutta miksi? Olen odottanut sinua vuosia vuosien jälkeen. Miksi ihmeessä kyllästyisin sinuun koskaan?"<br/>
<br/>
"Olen usein aika väkivaltainen ja kun en ole, olen aika tylsä", John totesi olkiaan kohauttaen.<br/>
<br/>
"Marttyyri", Sherlock puuskahti. "Jos minä olen niin mielenkiintoinen ja uskomaton, mikset sinä halua minua?"<br/>
<br/>
Johnin sisuksissa muljahti. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja pakotti itsensä olemaan suora. Ehkä viimeistä kertaa. "Haluan sinua niin, että tuskin pysyn nahoissani, ja se on hirveää", hän sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Rakastan sinua", Sherlock sanoi kuin kyseessä olisi ollut jokin helvetin kilpailu. "Rakastan sinua niin jumalattomasti että kuolen."<br/>
<br/>
"Etkä kuole", John sanoi. "Et todellakaan kuole. Voi jeesuskristus, Sherlock." Sen sanottuaan hän ryntäsi huoneen poikki, Sherlock otti hänet avosylin vastaan ja John runnoi huulensa Sherlockin huulille. Kunhan Sherlock ensin kumartui sen verran että John ylettyi.<br/>
<br/>
Johnin sydän lakkasi hetkeksi lyömästä ja alkoi sitten lyödä ja hakata ja mäiskiä niin, että hän ei ollut varma, oliko kyse hänessä tavattoman kauan velloneen kaipuun ja kaihon yhtäkkisestä täyttymyksestä vai paljaasta sydänkohtauksesta.<br/>
<br/>
"Haluan ottaa sinulta suihin tuhat kertaa", Sherlock mumisi vasten hänen huuliaan. "Tuhat ja taas tuhat kertaa ja ehkä vetää sinulta käteen muutamaan otteeseen siinä välissä."<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä vittua, Sherlock", John henkäisi ja suuteli Sherlockia hartaasti. Sherlock naurahti ja kietoi kätensä ja jalkansa hänen ympärilleen kuin suuri ja tummakutrinen kalmari. "Mutta samat sanat", John huohotti ja painoi lanteensa vaativasti Sherlockia vasten. Sherlock huokaisi.<br/>
<br/>
"Pyörryn kohta", Sherlock ynähti, kun John siirtyi suutelemaan tämän kaulaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Voidaan mennä vaakatasoon sohvalle", John ehdotti.<br/>
<br/>
"Ja aiheuttaa sydänkohtaus rouva Hudsonille?" Sherlock lisäsi. "Sopii."<br/>
<br/>
"Ehkä ei", John totesi ja suuteli Sherlockia uudemman kerran. Sherlock hymisi matalasti ja vastasi innokkaasti. Hieman kömpelösti, mutta ihan totaalisen järjettömän innokkaasti.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
"En voi uskoa, että panemme ennen aamiaista", John sanoi kiskoessaan yöpaitaa yltään.<br/>
<br/>
"Rakastelemme", Sherlock korjasi, auttoi paidan hänen päänsä yli ja heitti sen työtuolilleen.<br/>
<br/>
"Kieltämättä siinä on sävyero", John sanoi ja avasi solmun Sherlockin pyjamahousuista. Sherlockin paljas rintakehä kohoili kiivaasti. "Minäkin rakastan sinua", John sanoi parille hassun vaalealle karvalle Sherlockin rinnassa.<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä?" Sherlock kysyi. Arasti.<br/>
<br/>
"Ajattelin että se pitää sanoa mieluummin ennen kuin jälkeen seksin", John sanoi ja katsoi Sherlockin kasvoihin, jotka olivat saavuttaneet vaaleanpunaisen häivän.<br/>
<br/>
"Voi, John", Sherlock sanoi ja hymyili korvasta korvaan. Se oli melko harvinainen ilme ja Johnista täydellisen hurmaava. "Ei sitä tarvitse sanoa ääneen. Riittää kun lakkaat karjumasta vastaväitteitä ihmisille julkisilla paikoilla. On olemassa myös biseksuaaleja, se on aivan luonnollista."<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta minä rakastan sinua", John sanoi uudelleen, lujemmin. "Varmasti rakastan. Minä vain… minä vain –"<br/>
<br/>
"Tarvitsit aikaa", Sherlock sanoi. Se ei ollut sama ajatus, joka Johnilla oli ollut mielessä, mutta se kelpasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Niin", hän sanoi ja siveli Sherlockin käsivartta. "Tiedätkö, minusta sinulla on upein ääni maailmassa."<br/>
<br/>
"John", Sherlock sanoi pehmeästi, varmaankin tahallaan. John värisi päästä varpaisiin. "Rakastele minua, John."<br/>
<br/>
"Hyvä on", John sanoi ja suoristi ryhtinsä.<br/>
<br/>
"Mutta varovasti sitten koska tämä on ihan uutta", Sherlock sanoi ja hänen äänensä tärähteli ja puhe nopeutui aavistuksen loppua kohti.<br/>
<br/>
"Älä huoli", John sanoi ja yritti itse olla huolehtimatta. "Otetaan ihan hitaasti ja kokeillaan. Minulle riittää jo se, että pääsen koskettamaan sinun isoa ja pelottavaa –"<br/>
<br/>
"En minä ole huolissani", Sherlock sanoi ripeästi ja näytti pelokkaalta. "Olenhan sinun kanssasi."<br/>
<br/>
"Hyvä", John sanoi ja riisui alushousunsa. Sherlock tuijotti. Hän tiesi että Sherlock tuijotti. "Tarvitsetko apua omiesi kanssa?" John kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"En", Sherlock sanoi ja riisui pyjamahousunsa, potki ne kauemmas ja potkaisi mattoakin. Ehkä hermostuksesta, tuskin ainakaan ärtymyksestä.<br/>
<br/>
John ojensi kätensä. Sherlock katsoi Johnin kättä, sitten hänen kasvojaan, otti hänen kädestään kiinni ja antoi Johnin vetää heidät lähemmäs toisiaan.<br/>
<br/>
"En voi ottaa sinulta suihin tässä asennossa", Sherlock sanoi ja suukotti varoen Johnin otsaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Et niin", John totesi. "Etkä saisi muutenkaan ennen kuin käyn suihkussa."<br/>
<br/>
"Käydäänkö suihkussa?" Sherlock kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Ihan hyvä idea", John myönsi.<br/>
<br/>
"Saanko ottaa sinulta suihin kesken suihkun?" Sherlock kysyi ja tunnusteli Johnin lapaluita.<br/>
<br/>
"Saat", John ähkäisi ja oli hyvin vähällä pudota itse polvilleen siinä ja silloin.<br/>
<br/>
"Loistavaa", Sherlock totesi, puristi hänen kättään ja kiidätti heidät kylpyhuoneeseen. Ilman yhtäkään ajatusta sille, että ehkä, mahdollisesti, hyvinkin todennäköisesti rouva Hudson olisi voinut tulla aamiaisen tarjoilemismatkallaan heitä vastaan ihan koska tahansa.<br/>
<br/>
Miten rohkea mies, oli Johnin viimeinen järjellinen ajatus, ennen kuin Sherlock avasi hanan, työnsi hänet vasten suihkuhuoneen seinää ja suuteli häntä, ensimmäistä kertaa ilkialastomana.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Sherlockin huulet näyttivät melkoisen kauniilta hänen kalunsa ympärillä, John ajatteli ja voihkaisi. Hän olisi ehkä hävennyt ajatuksiaan, jos olisi ollut pelkoa siitä, että Sherlock olisi voinut lukea niitä. Mutta Sherlockpa ei voinut, joten John oli vapaa ajattelemaan juuri niin törkeitä kuin häntä sattui huvittamaan. Ja häntähän huvitti.<br/>
<br/>
Ja oliko loppujen lopuksi kovin törkeää miettiä, kuinka uskomattoman kauniit jonkun ihmisen huulet olivat, jos se sama ihminen imi häntä äänekkäästi, katseli aina välistä häntä ripsiensä alta ja lipoi hänen terskaansa kuin mitäkin tikkaria. Ei kai!<br/>
<br/>
Sherlockia ei olisi uskonut vasta-alkajaksi juuri muusta syystä kuin siitä, ettei tämä älynnyt varoa liikaa hampaitaan. Siinäkin jännityksessä oli tietynlainen kiihottava puolensa. Voi herran jumala. John oli mennyttä. Hän oli myös hyvin lähellä tulla.<br/>
<br/>
"Sher-lock", hän sai muodostettua kunhan tarpeeksi kovasti yritti, "hei, Sherlock." Hän ohjasi kädellään hellästi Sherlockin pään sivuun.<br/>
<br/>
"Hei, John", Sherlock vastasi ja hieraisi polveaan. Johnin kalu hipaisi hänen poskeaan. "Kuuluuko polviin sattua?"<br/>
<br/>
"Kova kaakelilattia sattuu aina", John sanoi ja nosti Sherlockin jaloilleen. Sherlock painautui häntä vasten ja avasi hanan uudestaan. Vesi syöksyi heidän kasvoilleen. Sherlock pyydysti vettä suuhunsa ja kurlasi. John nauroi.<br/>
<br/>
"Haluatko tulla vasta sängyssä?" Sherlock kysyi suoraan hänen korvaansa.<br/>
<br/>
"Joo", John vastasi.<br/>
<br/>
"Hmmm", Sherlock sanoi. "Voisitko ottaa minut käteesi?"<br/>
<br/>
"Kun kerran noin kauniisti pyydät", John vastasi, sulki sormensa Sherlockin kalun ympärille ja pyöräytti peukaloaan.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlockin polvet notkahtivat. Tämän suusta tuli yllättäviä kirosanoja.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
John ei ollut aavistanut väärin. Kun he tulivat suihkusta pelkät pyyhkeet lantiolla, rouva Hudson oli heitä vastassa keittiössä.<br/>
<br/>
"Oih", tämän suusta pääsi.<br/>
<br/>
"Hei", sanoi John.<br/>
<br/>
"Eih", voihkaisi Sherlock.<br/>
<br/>
"Leivoin liikaa omenapiirakkaa", rouva Hudson selitti ja esitteli pöydällä höyryävää piirakkaansa.<br/>
<br/>
"Ei millään pahalla, mutta on vaarallista hiippailla ylös koputtamatta", John totesi.<br/>
<br/>
"Nykyään enemmän kuin ennen", Sherlock täydensi ja ryhtyi hipelöimään Johnin pyyhettä. Rouva Hudson ymmärsi yskän.<br/>
<br/>
"Keskusteluohjelma jäi päälle", hän totesi ja sipsutti olohuoneen kautta ulos. "Ottakaa piirakkaa jos vielä maittaa sitten kun olette – sitten seksin jälkeen! Olen niin onnellinen puolestanne!"<br/>
<br/>
"Kiitos!" John huikkasi. Sherlock osoitteli piirakkaa.<br/>
<br/>
"Vai että piirakkaa", John sanoi ja Sherlock alkoi hekottaa. "Älä tökkää siihen sormeasi, se on kuumaa."<br/>
<br/>
"Ei vaaraa", Sherlock sanoi ja nyökytteli tietäväisenä.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
"Harry kysyi minulta eilen, joko panen sinua", John sanoi maatessaan sängyllä Sherlockin jalkojen välissä.<br/>
<br/>
"Miten huono ajoitus", Sherlock sanoi kädet kasvoilla.<br/>
<br/>
"Niinpä. Kaikista vuoden päivistä minun piti tavata hänet eilen!" John päivitteli ja hiveli Sherlockin sisäreittä.<br/>
<br/>
"Haluatko että lähetän hänelle tekstarin?" Sherlock kysyi ja henkäisi, kun John otti hänet suuhunsa.<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm", John vastasi ja sulki silmänsä.<br/>
<br/>
"Miksi hän kysyi?"<br/>
<br/>
John vetäytyi avaamaan suunsa. "Hän on hyvin utelias."<br/>
<br/>
"Miten hän osaa kysyä sinulta meidän seksielämästämme?" Sherlock kysyi ja kuulosti autuaan onnelliselta sanan <em>seksielämä</em> kohdalla.<br/>
<br/>
"Hänellä on varmaan ennustajanlahja tai jotain", John totesi ja kurottautui suutelemaan Sherlockin alavatsaa. "Ehkä hänelle ei siis tarvitse lähettää tekstaria. Hän tietää jo."<br/>
<br/>
"Sovitaan niin", Sherlock sanoi.<br/>
<br/>
"Olisipa ollut minullakin", John totesi ja kohottautui katsomaan Sherlockia. "Ei olisi tarvinnut odottaa niin tuskissaan kaikkia näitä vuosia."<br/>
<br/>
"Mitä sinä odotit?" Sherlock kysyi.<br/>
<br/>
"Sitä että se hölmö, joka antoi minulle pakit Angelon ravintolassa, saa prioriteettinsa kohdilleen", John sanoi hymyillen.<br/>
<br/>
Sherlock kohottautui istumaan ja näytti pöllämystyneeltä. "Eivät ne olleet pakit. Et sinä kysynyt kunnolla."<br/>
<br/>
"Kyllä minä kysyin ja sinä sanoit hyvin suoraan, ettet ole kiinnostunut", John vastasi ja istahti hajareisin Sherlockin vatsan päälle.<br/>
<br/>
"Olisit kysynyt uudestaan", Sherlock sanoi. "Odotin ja odotin että kysyisit uudestaan, mutta et ikinä kysynyt."<br/>
<br/>
"Voin kysyä nyt", John sanoi, kallisti päätään ja nuolaisi huuliaan niin hitaasti, että Sherlock ehti katsella kunnolla. "Onko sinulla poikaystävää?"<br/>
<br/>
"On", Sherlock vastasi ja hymyili hivenen häkeltyneesti. "On minulla."<br/>
<br/>
"Miten onnekas kaveri", John tokaisi ja suuteli Sherlockin älähdyksestä huolimatta tätä törkeästi suoraan suulle. Sherlock kupersi kätensä hänen poskelleen ja suuteli takaisin eikä kysynyt, kumpaa heistä John mahtoi tarkoittaa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>